Sailormoon: Revival
by Kasu-chan
Summary: Hanako Kodachi is a normal Juuban high school student. However, after meeting the slightly intrapersonal, slightly sarcastic Kasumi Kodama, and the mysterious Soishio Amatto, normal becomes a thing of the past.. Collaborated story. Chapter Two coming s


Sailormoon: Revival

Written and thought up by: Nurse Rebecca and Kasu-chan

Disclaimer: Hello! As you all know (or should know) we don't own any of the following: Sailor Moon and co. Gundam Wing and co. homestarrunner.com (check it out it's a very funny sight) and anything that is mentioned that has its own copyrights. (Like you didn't know that) also I must mention that this fanfic was originally a role play that my best friend and I did (and yes there were only the two of us and _yes _we did play the male roles) also this fanfic has nothing to do with the original scouts or the star lights (sorry to disappoint anyone, but this is still a great fic!) (One minor note if you want the cast of charters and who's who just, tell us in our review, okay? Okay) so without further babbling, the sailor moon role-play, fanfic, thing…yeah…

It was the first week of school for Juuban High. Kasumi Kodama was sitting in one of the chairs in the main office. Kasumi was sixteen with light blue eyes and darker blue hair that was always wrapped up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, but when she let her hair down it went just a little below her knees. She was wearing a long, dark skirt and a plain white blouse with only the top button open. It was her first day of school. Kasumi was used to moving around with her father and younger brother. They had to; her father was a photographer for a magazine so they only stayed in one place as long as he needed to. '_I don't even know how long we are going to stay here. Not that I care, I don't mind being on my own in a new school.' _Kasumi thought to herself as she waited for her schedule. Suddenly a girl of about the same age burst into the office. She had a darkish green hair with lighter highlights and pretty violet eyes. Kasumi noticed that this girl was kinda short._ 'But she makes up for it with those shoes! Good lord those are tall!' _The shoes were wedged hiking boots that added about four or five inches to the girls overall height. She also wore a _very_ short skirt with a blouse that was a little too low cut for Kasumi's taste. 

"Umm Miss.? I kinda lost my class schedule again… and, well… I need another one." The girl said, laughing nervously with her hand behind her head.

The secretary sighed, holding her head in her hands. "What's your name—no, wait, I remember, your Hanako, right? I'll print one up over there, just wait a second." She pointed vaguely to the printer on the table.

"Ohh thank you soo much! I really won't lose it this time, I promise!" Hanako gushed. She looked over and noticed Kasumi. "Hey, are you new?"

"Um… Well, yes I just moved here." Kasumi said a little confused on how to handle Hanako.

"Well then let me show you to your next class! I can help you for the rest of the day to if you want; my name is Hanako Kodachi!" She said excitedly, holding out her hand.

"I'm Kasumi Kodama. Nice to meet you." She said, taking Hanako's hand and shaking it.

"Well let's get you to your next class and after school you can come with me to the Crown Café for a while. That sound good?" Hanako asked. Not waiting for an answer she grabbed her new schedule and led Kasumi out the door. 

Alone in the office the secretary sighed, took out her headache medicine, and muttered under her breath, "Only one more year with her and I can retire… Only one more year."

"Okay let's see… this is sixth hour and…Hey! You and I have the same last class! Cool!" Hanako exclaimed, studying the two schedules.

"That can't be right, I'm a sophomore and aren't you a freshmen?" Kasumi began.

"I'm ajunior, not a stupid freshman!" Hanako said, socked that Kasumi thought she was a freshman.

"Sorry I thought you were younger than me, you are aren't you? I mean you are kind of short for a junior." Kasumi said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"And what is that supposed to mean? For your information I happen to be seventeen. And I AM NOT SHORT!!" Hanako spat, her face flushed. 

"Then why do your shoes have about nine inches on them?" Kasumi asked, pointing to Hanako's hiking boots.

"They are not nine inches, only five! And anyway if they were I would trip, even I can't walk in nine inch stacks." She said, giggling. 

Just then the late bell rang. Kasumi looked over at Hanako.

"Well I guess that's why the halls were empty…. Oh nooooo! I forgot if you're late for _his _class he makes you wait out in the hall all afternoon! Come on we have to go, NOW!" Hanako said over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, with Kasumi at her heels.

When they got to the class, the door was already shut and a teacher of about forty-five with small glasses, thinning hair, and a stick frame was already taking roll call.

"Oh man, now were really gonna get it! Hey mister uhhh…Mr. I-forgot-your-name. Can you let us in?" She asked in her sweetest voice. 

The teacher looked over at her and started towards the door. 

"Yay! He's gonna let us in!" 

He smirked at Hanako and pulled the shade down over the window of the door. 

"Why that little… Ohhhh! When I get my hands on his little twiggy neck I'm gonna…" She muttered to herself, wringing her hands in illustration.

After about ten minuets the teacher opened the door and let the girls in. They sat down in the back and resumed the lesson.

Students poured out of Juuban High as the dismissal bell rang. Hanako and Kasumi walked to the Crown Café. The Café was a restaurant and video game arcade combined. Waiters weaved in-between the tables and booths on one side of the building and a wide assortment of kids were crowded around the games. Next to the park, this was Hanako's favorite place to hang out after school. They got in and sat at a booth not far from the door. Kasumi noticed that Hanako was looking around for something or someone.

"What are you looking for?" she asked Hanako nonchalantly.

Her face reddened a bit. "Nothing, why?" 

"Well with the way you were snapping your head around I thought you were checking out the waiters." Kasumi remarked.

Hanako went pale. "I was NOT looking at the waiters! I was just looking to see if a… uh, friend of mine was working here today, that's all. And anyway I don't think that—" Her speech ended in a squeal.

"What are you gawking at?" Kasumi asked, turning around to see the door to the kitchen.

The waiter was about college age from what Kasumi could tell; he was sort of tall and not really lanky but not exactly largely built. His eyes were a jade green in color and had jet black that somewhat hung into his eyes. He walked over to their booth, took out a pad and a pen. 

"So what can I get for you today?" The young man asked, smiling easily.

"Hmm well I think I'll have some tea, what about you Hanako?" said Kasumi, eyeing the menu. 

"Well I think I'll have, a-ano… a c-cappuccino vanilla with whipped cream…." Hanako stumbled over the words, not looking up.

Once the waiter left, Hanako dropped her head on the table with a sickening thud. "I'm a failure, I suck, and I'm pathetic!" She moaned, covering her head with her hands.

"So was that your friend you were looking for? Or is he something else?" Kasumi inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Hanako's head snapped up, her face red again. "NO! I mean no nothing like that I can barely say two words to him without tying myself up into knots. I think he's cute but he probably doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Oh I think he might. Look here he comes now!" 

Hanako snapped her head up and looked around wildly. The waiter walked past their booth and towards a table. Hanako glared back at Kasumi who was trying not to laugh.

"That was NOT funny Kasumi!" Hanako glared at her and dropped her head back on the table. "Owww… I have to stop doing that. That time it hurt!"

Unnoticed by Hanako and Kasumi, a young man of about eighteen walked into the café. He was tall, about 6' 3" with a build a little lankier to the waiter, his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck into a pony tail and reached down to about the middle of his back. The color was a pale white blond, but if the sunlight hit his hair right it took on a bluish tint. His eyes were a darkish blue with lighter blue shines.

The young man looked around. He didn't know why but he got a weird feeling as soon as he walked into the café. Slightly puzzled he looked around for the source of the feeling. His eyes traveled over to where the two girls were sitting. Smiling slightly, he started towards their booth.

"Hey Kasumi…" Hanako said with a sly smile.

"What?"

"I spy a cute guy that just came in and he hasn't stopped staring at you."

"N-nani?! You have to be joking Hanako. Oh I know what you're trying to do, you want to embarrass me like I did to you right? Well I'm not gonna fall for it!"

Hanako looked at Kasumi with both a smug and innocent look. "Okay then don't believe me, but here he comes now."

"Excuse me, mind if I join you ladies?" The young man said, coming up behind Kasumi.

"Not at all. My name is Hanako Kodachi and this is Kasumi Kodama, have a seat." She gestured to Kasumi's side of the table, moving her feet that were propped on the seat.

"Thank you Hanako, the name's Soishiro Amatto. Hope you don't mind me sitting here." Soishiro smiled at Kasumi who quickly turned her head, feeling a blush creep up her neck. 

She cleared her throat, trying to divert her mind off of Soishiro's smile. Across from her, Hanako grinned, her eyes seeming to say I told you so. Kasumi frowned and kicked her under the table.

"Ita…." Hanako mumbled, her hand reaching down to rub her leg.

Just then the waiter came by with their order. He set the tea in front of Kasumi and the coffee down in front of Hanako. Then he looked over at Soishiro.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize there was another person in your group, can I get you anything today?" He asked, once again taking out his pen and pad of paper.

"I'll have a coffee, black, with sugar, and put it all on one bill." He said.

"NANI YO?! I don't mind you sitting here but you are not going to make Hanako or I pay for your bill! I don't even know who you are, you mooching bum!" Kasumi exploded, her face turning red with fury.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out." Soishiro said, holding up his hands. "First of all _I_ was going to pay for everything, second you don't know me because I'm new and I just moved here. And lastly I'm not a mooching bum."

"Well, I, er, um- Hanako I'll be right back!" she uttered, practically climbing over Soishiro to get up. Soishiro was barely able to move out of her way and Kasumi made a dash for the bathroom.

Once inside the (thankfully empty) bathroom, Kasumi rushed for the sink. She turned on the cold-water tap and cupped the water in her hands. Splashing the water on her face she thought. '_That was so weird, I know I have some sort of sixth sense but it normally only happens when I'm in cretin places. I was fine until that guy walked in the restaurant. I don't like this.' _

"Do you think she's okay?" Soishiro asked Hanako.

"I better go check, you wait here." Hanako got up, tugged down on her skirt, and walked over to the bathroom. 

Slowly she opened the bathroom door and walked in.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" She asked, walking over to her.

Kasumi looked up at the sound of Hanako's voice; she turned away from the sinks.

"Yeah I'm okay I've been a little sick for the last few days, that's all." She lied.

Hanako looked at her closely. She could usually tell when someone was lying, but thought it best at the moment to let Kasumi think that she bought it.

" All right, when you're ready, come out okay?" Hanako said as she pushed the door open and started to leave. 

Soishiro was sick of waiting for the girls. He drained the rest of his coffee, walked up to the main counter with the bar stools, paid for everything, and looked around for anything interesting. His eyes traveled over to the crane game. '_Hey! I used to be really good at those I wonder if I still have the "touch".'_ Soishiro smiled a little to himself as he walked over to the game. He slid two game tokens into the coin acceptor and hit the start button. Soishiro scanned the stuffed animals to see which one he wanted. He spotted an angry looking Baditz-Maru plushie, but it was halfway to the bottom and impossible to get. Soishiro smiled; this would be no problem at all. He maneuvered the crane over the general area that the plushie was in, lowered it. And it was almost as if the toy levitated up into the crane. He smiled as the crane jerked the prize over and dropped it into the bin.

He knelt down and retrieved the plushie. '_Yep. I still got it. That was easy. Now what to do with this?' _He thought, idly poking Baditz-Maru in the stomach. He shrugged and dropped another couple of tokens into the game. 

Soishiro was just about to get a Sailor V doll when someone came up behind him.

"Ohhh! You can get those toys out of the crane game? I can never do that and I love stuffed animals. I wanna see you win one Soishiro!" Hanako said, excitedly.

Kasumi, now feeling a little better, walked over to Hanako and Soishiro. 

"Really? You'll get a Sailor V doll for me?" She heard Hanako say.

"Sure, it'll be easy." Soishiro said, as the crane dropped into the pile of plushies.

Kasumi felt a weird sensation again. Carefully she looked around for the source. Not finding anything, she snuck up behind Soishiro tapped him on the shoulder.

"Did you get anything?" 

Startled by Kasumi, Soishiro lost his mental hold on the doll and the crane, of course, dropped it. Hanako sighed. 

"You almost had it! Maybe I can get it now that it's not buried so far on the bottom." Hanako put the coins in and tried to get the plushie. She got really close but the doll slipped in between the claws and landed with a soft thud back into the pile of plushies. 

"Oh well, I have to get home anyway, see ya guys!" Hanako started towards the door.

"Hey Kasumi? I was wondering if you could show me around town for a little bit."

Kasumi looked at him coolly. "No."

"Why? I don't know my way around here."

"Well Soishiro I can't because I'm new. And if I could, I wouldn't because I have to get home. And I don't really like you." She replied, starting for the door.

"Well then you should let me walk you home." Soishiro said, catching her arm.

She turned her head, looking over her shoulder coldly. "And why should I do that?" 

"Because." He said. "There's weirdos out." 

"The only 'weirdo' I ran into today was you. Now if you'll let go of my arm I'd like to go home." She replied, jerking her arm free.

Frustrated, Soishiro tossed the doll at Kasumi and it hit her in the back of her head.

She stopped, and turned. Calmly Kasumi picked up the doll and tossed it back at Soishiro. "I don't want the doll and I don't want you following me. What do you want from me anyways?" 

"Well as I said before to walk you home because weirdos are everywhere and you need protection from them. And maybe be your friend?" he asked, giving Kasumi a sad and pathetic look.

"Chivalry isn't dead to you is it?" she sighed, and walked out.

Hello there! The lovely writers asked me to do the end thing to this chapter so here I am, Soishiro, um… ::reads the cue cards:: Oh! Okay "ask them how they liked it". Okay. So how did you like it? Well if you didn't, we don't need you anyway, ya bum! Huh? Don't yell at them? Fine. ::frowns:: well all I can say is I hope the lazy writers get their buts in gear and write the next chapter before-Hey! Leggo! Leave me alone! 

::The lazy writers dragged Soishiro off and tie him to a chair::

-Nurse Rebecca


End file.
